Love Me Harder
Love Me Harder – singel amerykańskiej piosenkarki Ariany Grande, wydany 30 września 2014 roku nakładem wytwórni fonograficznej Republic Records. W piosence gościnnie wystąpił kanadyjski muzyk The Weeknd Tekst Piosenki (Ariana Grande:] Tell me something I need to know Then take my breath and never let it go If you just let me invade your space I'll take the pleasure, take it with the pain And if in the moment I bite my lip Baby, in the moment, you'll know this is Something bigger than us and beyond bliss Give me a reason to believe it 'Cause if you want to keep me, you gotta gotta gotta gotta got to love me harder And if you really need me, you gotta gotta gotta gotta got to love me harder Baby love me harder Love me, love me, love me Harder, harder, harder Weeknd: I know your motives and you know mine The ones that love me, I tend to leave behind If you know about me and choose to stay Then take this pleasure and take it with the pain And if in the moment you bite your lip When I get you moaning you know it's real Can you feel the pleasure between your hips? I'll make it feel like the first time Grande & The Weeknd: 'Cause if you want to keep me, you gotta gotta gotta gotta got to love me harder (Imma love you harder) And if you really need me, you gotta gotta gotta gotta got to love me harder ( baby love me harder) Love me, love me, love me Harder, harder, harder Love me, love me, love me Harder, harder, harder So what would I do if I can't figure it out? You got to try, try, try again So what would I do if I can't figure it out? I'm gonna leave, leave, leave again 'Cause if you want to keep me, you gotta gotta gotta gotta got to love me harder (Imma love you, love you, love you) And if you really need me, you gotta gotta gotta gotta got to love me harder (love me, love me, baby) 'Cause if you want to keep me, you gotta gotta gotta gotta got to love me harder (love me harder) And if you really need me, you gotta gotta gotta gotta got to love me harder (Imma love you harder) Love me, love me, love me Harder, harder, harder (love me, love me, baby) Love me, love me, love me (just a little bit, just a little bit harder, babe) Harder, harder, harder Tłumaczenie Tekstu Grande Powiedz mi coś, co muszę wiedzieć Wtedy weź mój oddech i nie pozwól mu odejść Jeśli tylko pozwolisz mi naruszyć twoją przestrzeń Zabiorę przyjemność, zabiorę ją z bólem I jeśli w tej chwili, przegryzę moją wargę Kochanie, w tym momencie wiesz, że to jest coś Większego od nas i poza błogością Daj mi powód by w to wierzyć Ponieważ jeśli chcesz mnie zatrzymać Musisz, musisz, musisz, musisz kochać mnie mocniej I jeśli naprawdę mnie potrzebujesz Musisz, musisz, musisz, musisz kochać mnie mocniej Kochanie kochać mnie mocniej Kochać mnie, kochać mnie, kochać mnie Mocniej, mocniej, mocniej Weeknd Znam twoje motywy, a ty znasz moje Te, które mnie kochają, staram się zostawić za sobą Jeśli wiesz o mnie i wybierasz by zostać Wtedy weź tą przyjemność i weź ją z bólem I jeśli w tej chwili, przegryziesz swoją wargę Kiedy sprawię że jęczysz, będziesz wiedziała że to prawdziwe Możesz poczuć przyjemność pomiędzy twoimi biodrami Sprawię że poczujesz się jak za pierwszym razem Grande & The Weeknd Ponieważ jeśli chcesz mnie zatrzymać Musisz, musisz, musisz, musisz kochać mnie mocniej I jeśli naprawdę mnie potrzebujesz Musisz, musisz, musisz, musisz kochać mnie mocniej Kochanie kochać mnie mocniej Kochać mnie, kochać mnie, kochać mnie Mocniej, mocniej, mocniej Kochać mnie, kochać mnie, kochać mnie Mocniej, mocniej, mocniej Grande & The Weeknd Więc co powinienem zrobić jeśli nie potrafię zrozumieć? Musisz próbować, próbować, próbować jeszcze raz Więc co powinienem zrobić jeśli nie potrafię zrozumieć? Będę opuszczać, opuszczać, opuszczać jeszcze raz Ponieważ jeśli chcesz mnie zatrzymać Musisz, musisz, musisz, musisz kochać mnie mocniej I jeśli naprawdę mnie potrzebujesz Musisz, musisz, musisz, musisz kochać mnie mocniej x2 Kochać mnie, kochać mnie, kochać mnie Mocniej, mocniej, mocniej (kochać mnie, kochać mnie, skarbie) Kochać mnie, kochać mnie, kochać mnie (odrobinę, odrobinę mocniej, skarbie) Mocniej, mocniej, mocniej Kategoria:Single Kategoria:Amerykańskie Single Kategoria:Ariana Grande